


American Gods [playlist and cover art]

by AsterRoc



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: Playlist and cover art for American Gods.





	American Gods [playlist and cover art]

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/zandperl/34733434712/in/datetaken/)  
  


[Stream on Spotify](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fasterroc%2Fplaylist%2F0Os0M7nHQVQGNyViabSAsg&t=NjNiN2QyOWNiNzU0Zjg2MTRhNGQ2ZTAzMmY3OGUyMzYwMThkM2I2YixZM2YwcldIMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuArkQBQA4J18NpdQoNiRgQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasterroc.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161079410961%2Five-made-an-american-gods-tv-show-neil-gaiman&m=1)

  1. The Wondersmith and His Sons - Astronautalis
  2. Blood On My Name - The Brothers Bright
  3. You Still Touch Me - Sting
  4. Put the Gun Down - ZZ Ward
  5. Lights & Music - Cut Copy
  6. This Year - The Mountain Goats
  7. Fire Fire - Flyleaf
  8. Shape Of My Heart - Sting
  9. On Your Porch - The Format
  10. Too Close - Alex Clare
  11. Raise the Dead - Rachel Rabin
  12. Walking In Memphis - Marc Cohn
  13. Always Gold - Radical Face
  14. I Am The One Who Will Remember Everything - Dar Williams
  15. Centuries - Fall Out Boy



All images are from others and are used under Fair Use (transformative works), sources below.  

  * [Road](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2015/12/08/00/28/roadway-1081736__340.jpg) 
  * [Tree](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1d/09/61/1d09613ceb5fa5300d539fc0ffaabb1a.jpg) 
  * [Shadow Moon](http://amerikanskiebogi.ru/uploads/aktery/6a1.jpg) 
  * [Mr. Wednesday](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/americangods/images/8/8c/MR_WEDNESDAY_s1_promo_pic.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160815071232)
  * [Laura Moon](http://cf.c.ooyala.com/l5YXR3YTE6BIxHUiPNvcxJnDjaQdcdbG/promo317323612)
  * [Low-Key Lyesmith](https://typeset-beta.imgix.net/2017%2F4%2F29%2F7e324a1e-270a-4060-9304-1cdc6f6dc7f9.jpeg?w=700&h=394&fit=crop&crop=faces&auto=format&q=70)
  * [American Gods logo](http://www.cbr.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/american-gods-header.jpg)



Cover art created in [GIMP](https://www.gimp.org/downloads/) (GNU Image Manipulation Program, the poor folks' Photoshop) for Mac.


End file.
